Découverte
by terre ferme
Summary: Arthur se comporte bizarrement avec Merlin, se pourrait-il que ses pouvoirs soit découverts ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser !
_Il savait.._

Il en été arrivé à un point, ou deux solutions s'offrait à lui : soit il fuyait, soit il acceptait le sort qui lui serait réservé si il était attrapé, c'est-à-dire : la mort. Vous devez vous demandez ce qu'il se passe, et bien tous a commencé ce matin. Merlin s'était rendu dans les appartements du prince comme d'habitude, afin de le réveiller et lui apporter son déjeuner par la même occasion, rien de très extraordinaire. Seulement en arrivant dans la chambre, c'est une attitude glaciale qui l'attendait, Arthur ne lui adressa la parole seulement pour se plaindre du retard que le sorcier avait, mais c'est surtout le regard du blond, qui l'avait inquiéter..Il l'avait regardait comme si il avait commis le pire crime au monde.

 _J'avoue que là, je ne comprends pas je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement._

 _Il se_ dirigea vers la sortie une fois que le lit fut fait, mais Arthur l'interpella avant.

« Merlin, une seconde ! »

 _Tien, il se décide enfin à me calculer_

 _«_ Oui sir ? »

 _«_ Est-ce-que tu as confiance en moi ? »

 _Euh c'est quoi cette question, pourquoi il demande ça d'un coup._

-« Euh oui, évidement Sir. Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Au point de me dire tous tes secrets ? » _poursuit-il en ignorant ma question._

-« Et bien euh, pa-pas tous, m-mais la pluparts surement oui » répondis-je gêné au possible.

Le regard d'Arthur s'assombrit aussi tôt.

-« Pas tous, tu dis, et quel secrets serais-tu capable de me cacher Merlin ? » questionna le prince en s'approchant.

 _Pourquoi il parle de ça, il ne serait pas au courant quand même.._

-« Eu-euh, et-et bien euh, je ne s-sais pas m-ma couleur préféré ? » tentais-je en reculant, maisle mur me stoppa assez vite.

 _Arthur voyait bien le regard paniqué de son serviteur, mais il devait savoir la vérité même si pour cela il devrait la lui faire avouer, et ce par tous les moyens._

 _-« Allez Merlin, je t'en prie. Je parle d'un secret plus important, une chose que tu ne m'aurais jamais dite. Fait un effort je suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je parle. » S'exclama soudainement le blond, en bloquant la tête de son serviteur entre ses deux mains._

 _Merlin était de plus en plus paniqué, la façon dont parlait Arthur lui donnait l'horrible impression qu'il savait pour ses pouvoirs, et si c' était vraie, alors il était perdu. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible de Camelot. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le comportement du prince, si il savait pourquoi ne pas le dire tous de suite, et le faire arrêter ? Peut-être, le voir ce décomposé au fur et à mesure l'amusait, ou bien Arthur attendait tous simplement qu'il l'avoue de lui-même et qu'il se mette à le supplier à genoux, de lui épargner sa pauvre et misérable vie._

 _-« Je-Je ne vois pas de quoi v-vous pa-parlez Sir. » protesta la voix tremblotante du sorcier._

 _-« Vraiment Merlin tu ne vois pas ? Très bien dans ce cas, je vais te donner un indice : la magie. » S'exclama-t-il._

 _Le souffle de Merlin se bloqua dans sa poitrine._

 _Il savait.._

 _Il savait, il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant, Arthur savait pour ses pouvoirs et essayait de les lui faire avouer._

 _-« M-Mais co-comment..»_

 _Le brun ne put finir sa phrase sentant la crise de panique arrivé et le souffle lui manqué._

 _Il se sentit soudain enveloppé par une chaleur réconfortante._

 _-« Chutt ! Calme-toi ! Chutt, je ne t'en veux pas, du moins plus maintenant. » S'exclama Arthur en collant Merlin contre son torse._

 _-« M-Mais j-je.. »Hoqueta le brun_

 _En voyant que son serviteur ne se calmait pas, le blond décida de l'allongé sur le lit, tout en l'enlacent tendrement._

 _-« Détend toi Merlin, je comprends tes raisons et je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolé, j'ai voulu te faire peur au début, mais j'ai bien vu que tu commençais vraiment à paniquer.. Calme -toi arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû aborder le sujet autrement, excuse-moi. » Chuchota le prince en essuyant les larmes du brun avec ses pouces._

 _Arthur s'en voulait maintenant, il n'avait pas prévu ça, Merlin n'aurait jamais dû pleurer, et il n'était pas sensé dire qu'il savait non plus, mais en voyant son serviteur continué à nié la vérité il s'était énervé. Il avait seulement prévu de le lui faire avouer, mais Merlin s'était emballé et commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Il s'en était rapidement voulu et avait oublié toute sa supercherie. Le chevalier l'avait assez vite pris dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Le prince était quand même assez surpris que le brun que lui fasse si peu confiance car pour se mettre dans cet état, le sorcier devait de toute évidence croire que son maitre l'aurait envoyé au bucher. Ce qui était plutôt compréhensible vu les actes de son père, mais justement il n'était pas son père. Il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à son serviteur, il le considérait comme un de ses ami le plus proche et même plus.._

 _Merlin avait du mal à ce calmer, maintenant qu'Arthur savait, est-ce-que il allait lui demander de quitté le royaume, ou bien le condamner à mort tous simplement ? Bien qu'il lui est dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne c'était pas prononcé sur ce qui l'attendait._

 _-« V-Vous..Co-Comment avez-v-vous su » demanda Merlin en reniflant._

 _-« Je l'ai deviné enfaite, toute ces choses bizarre qui se passait, en ta présence, ça ne pouvait pas être des coïncidences. » répondit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son serviteur._

 _-« ohh.. E-Et depuis quand ? » Demanda le brun en rougissant adorablement_

 __ « Humm, je dirais deux à trois semaines » répondit le chevalier en déposant des baisés papillon le long du menton du brun jusqu'à la base de son cou._

 _-« Qu'e-Qu'es ce que v-vous faites ?! » bafouilla le sorcier rouge comme une pivoine_

 _-« Eh bien, mon petit Merlin, il n'y a pas que tes pouvoirs que j'ai découverts, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » ricana le prince en mordillant le lobe d'oreille du brun qui frissonna en rougissant d'avantage._

 _En effet, depuis un certain temps Arthur avait découvert que son serviteur ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Ce qui arrangeait véritablement le prince, car il était désormais sur que l'homme qu'il aimait partageait ses sentiments._

 _-« O-Oh mon Dieu, c'est pa-pas vraie.. »Se lamenta le pauvre brun en se rendent compte que finalement son prince savait effectivement tous ses secrets._

 _-« N'ai pas honte chaton, tes sentiments sont plus que réciproque. »Le rassura le prince, qui sourit tendrement devant le rougissement qui apparut sur les joues de son homme à l'entente du surnom._

 _-« E-Et maintenant, qu-que va-t-il m'arriver ? » osa finalement demander le sorcier bien qu'il redoutait la réponse, car même si la déclaration du prince lui avait fait chaud au cœur, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui adviendrait de lui._

 _-« Maintenant chaton, tu es condamné à une longue vie à mes coté, car maintenant que je t'ai, j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir me passer de toi » lui répondit le blond en scellant finalement sa bouche à la sienne._

 _Le baiser tendre et doux au début devint rapidement passionné et fougueux. Merlin le stoppa par manque d'air puis offrit un sourire timide mais sincère à son amoureux._

 _-« Je t'aime.. » susurra le prince dans l'oreille de son bien-aimé._

 _-« Moi aussi, je t'aime Arthur » lui répondit timidement le sorcier en enlaçant fortement la nuque du blond._

 _Il n'y avait plus de doutes, ils seraient heureux maintenant, ils étaient enfin ensemble et plus rien ne pourrait les séparés._

 _Et surtout pas en ce moment songea Merlin en sentant les mains d'Arthur lui retiré son haut avec impatiente._


End file.
